What Happens On The Beach
by CambionTwins
Summary: Just an orgy with a sweet ending.


Just an orgy with a sweet ending.

Week 18, wow. This fandom is really old and it makes me feel kind of old being a fan of Summerland, I really liked the show and wish that I could have finished watching it. I do hope there are some readers for this story, also some feedback on this story would be very welcome.

Hope everyone enjoys, and happy holidays.

What Happens On The Beach

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Derrick was out taking a walk along the shore, the soft sand of the beach comforting under his bare feet and the cool breeze that played with his hair lulled him into a pleasant. He liked to take a walk at night ever since he moved in with his aunt, it was his secret little pleasure to sneak out and roam the beach every night and it made him feel more in control of his life just a little bit more.

A strange sound broke the silence that Derrick was so used to, it came from up ahead. The young boy slowly crept closer; he had to admit that he was a little scared because this was the first time that he has ever heard anyone else out here at this time of night. The sound came from the small cave where surfers hanged out, he normally just walked right by the cave every night and has never paid it much attention because he knew that there was nothing to see there but now that he is listening to the sounds coming from it he really wished that he knew its layout a little better.

Derrick hides behind one of the rocks near the entrance to the small cave and looks at the scene before him. The entrance and the inside of the cave is lit by a few camp fires and lights, but that was not really that drew his attention, it was the people gathered that held his attention.

Bradin swallowed down Tanner's cock, he gagged a little but luckily for him the other teen was in a nice mood because he didn't force him to take his long member, Tanner let his head fall back as he felt the young surfer's mouth around him, and it felt fucking amazing. Jay watched the dirty blond teen take Tanner's cock like his favourite lollipop, and the boy who always hanged out of the beach did a good job of taking his own cock down his throat, if he remembered correctly the boys name was Taylor something (Taylor Lautner).

Adam decided that he was tired of watching as he walked to Tanner and captured the teens mouth in a heated kiss while Fordie crept closer to Bradin from behind, the young teen jumped a little when he felt the others hands on his ass. Jay moaned as he watched one spit slick finger opened up the boy and he couldn't wait to feel what Bradin felt like around him, he had wanted to bend the boy over the nearest surface ever since he moved here but he was going to wait his turn and then give it to the young teen so good that he will feel him for the next few days.

Derrick couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was watching his brother and Uncle Jay touching and being touched and it made him feel strange. The boy let his eyes take in everything in front of him and it was then that he noticed the other boy who he recognised, Cameron had his head between the boy who was sucking Uncle Jay ass and he looked like he was licking the boy, he had never heard of anyone licking there or putting anything up there.

Taylor moaned out as he sucked on Jay's big dick while the brunette behind him licked at his hole and made him just stop a while and take in the pleasure that the boys tongue made him feel. Cameron licked and sucked at the tight entrance of the boy in front of him, he pushed his tongue against the muscle of the boys entrance and felt it give way with every little push that he gave, it only took a few more tries before he managed to get his tongue past the muscle and had it inside of the younger boy.

Tanner watched as Fordie finger fucked the teen sucking his cock and he smirked at how degrading it must feel for Bradin at being the bitch in all of this, he allowed his eyes to close momentarily in pleasure as Adam sucked on his left nipple and played with his ass while Bradin sucked on his head. Bradin was pulled off of Tanner's cock by Fordie, he was manhandled by the older guy until he was laying on his back with his legs spread wide for the older teen he had just given a blow job to.

Adam moved over to Fordie and started to kiss him while Tanner took over holding Bradin open for himself, he and Fordie both stopped kissing to watch as Tanner eased his cock into the tight entrance of their newest play thing. Tanner looked down at the boy who had the head of his cock inside of him, he smirked down at the boy whose eyes went wide and whose mouth fell open in a silent scream as he pushed all of himself inside of him.

Jay held Cameron's hips tightly as he pushed himself into the boy, he didn't want to hurt their other new comer like Tanner was doing so he was going slow, even if all he wanted to do was just fuck the boy until he was screaming nonsense. Cameron couldn't handle the feelings he was currently feeling, while Jay was easing into him Taylor was already seated on his cock and he couldn't even describe what he was feeling right now.

Adam was feeding his cock to Bradin as Tanner fucked him with everything he had; he had decided to shut the teen up from all the noise he was making from the way Tanner was tearing him up. Tanner loved this, fucking Bradin like nothing mattered and thankfully for him the rules of their agreement would keep him safe from any backlash that this could have caused so instead of worrying about anything he just pounded away at the ass. Tanner couldn't wait to fill Bradin up again and again with his cum, he couldn't wait to see the look on the teens face as he realised that he had submitted to him.

Derrick couldn't tear his eyes away from his brother and what the other guys were doing to him, he couldn't even think but if he could then he would have realised that one of the guys was missing. Fordie snuck up behind the young peeping boy and quickly scooped him up in his arms, Derrick kicking and screaming while being carried over to the scene before him.

Fordie laid the young boy down next to his brother, his head on Bradin's stomach near his dick. Fordie didn't waste time spreading the boy's cheeks and start lapping at his tight entrance, the boy tried to get away but Fordie held him in place with his hands on the boy's ass cheeks and hips. Bradin let tears flow as he saw his younger brother laying on his stomach as Fordie opened him up, he already regretted being a part of this and he didn't want his brother to go through what Tanner was putting him through.

Cameron held Taylor still on his cock as he emptied himself into the boy who had just painted his stomach and abs with his release, the brunette held the young boys hips tightly as Jay continued to fuck him hard and fast. Jay held his eyes closed as he pounded the willing ass eating up his cock, he was so close and he was just chasing his own release without caring for any kind of pace.

Adam moaned as he came inside of Bradin's mouth, he pumped his seed down the teen's throat and made sure that he swallowed and cleaned his dick before he pulled out of the wet heat of the boy's mouth. Derrick couldn't resist the urge to taste what it was like to lick and suck someone else's "thing", he kind of liked the salty taste of his brother as he flicked his tongue across his brothers head and tasted the strange liquid that came out.

Bradin threw his head back into the sand as his brother tongue forced him over the edge, he let his release splash over his brothers face and in his mouth, he felt some of his cum land on his own stomach as well. Bradin felt Tanner increase the speed of his thrusts and with the increased speed his already abused ass and prostate started to hurt but it also got his spent dick to twitch.

Tanner felt his release coming and he wanted to hold it back, the feeling of Bradin squeezing him too good to let go but he couldn't hold it back when Jay let out a throaty moan that was quite loud. Tanner thrust in deep as he spilled his seed inside of Bradin, he watched the young surfers face as he came and loved the look of defeat the boy wore; he gave a few more shallow thrusts before pulling out and laying back on the sand to recover for another round.

Bradin felt himself getting hard again as Derrick still licks at his sensitive member, the feeling almost too much for him and he would have protested but Jay was currently kissing him and holding his hands above his head so that he could do nothing but take the sweet torture. Tanner looked at Cameron and Taylor kissing lazily where Jay had left them and he got up and went over to them; he had his new plaything while Jay got a turn with Bradin.

Adam was on his hands and knees while Fordie fingered him, he was moaning as the other guy played with his prostate and it drove him crazy and made him moan like a whore. Jay helped Derrick onto his brother, he guided the young boy over his brother hard dick and parted the young boy's cheeks, he kept lowering the boy until Bradin's head popped past the tight muscle. Derrick started to cry as Jay continued to slowly lower him onto his sitting brother "thing", it hurt and made him feel full, too full.

Once Derrick was seated on Bradin, the teens cock deep inside of his brother Jay helped the dirty blond surfer onto his own lap, Derrick now between them. Bradin shook his head at Jay as the older man pushed into the teen; Jay loved the feeling of the boy around him, even if it felt a little loose. Bradin bit his brothers should as he felt the head of Jay's big cock resting against his abused and sensitive prostate, he wasn't sure if he could take another round of this but the older guy didn't seem to care as he slowly lift the teens hips and let him go and let gravity do its job.

Bradin let loose a moan that drew all the attention towards him; he felt tears at the corners of his eyes when Jay did the same thing again. Derrick felt each raise and fall, every time his brother fell back onto Uncle Jay's "thing" he felt his brothers move inside of him and it made him feel funny.

Tanner held Cameron by the hair on his hands and knees as he fucked into the boy, and he was not holding back as each one of his thrusts forced the younger boy into Taylor. Cameron couldn't believe that he was being fucked while he was fucking Taylor again, even if it felt fantastic it was still starting to feel old to him. Taylor moaned as he was taken again, he loved this and was so glad that he had stumbled onto the others when they had first started because to him there was no better feeling then being filled.

Adam and Fordie were on either side of Tanner, each with one finger in the boy's ass opening him up for them. Tanner never really bottomed but right now he really didn't care as the pleasure was overriding his judgement, he felt so close to his climax as those talented fingers pushed deep inside of him and the mouths that accompanied them worshiped his body. Taylor let himself go numb as he cam all over himself, the tightening of his ass sending Cameron over the edge shortly after him, and Tanner couldn't handle the feeling that he felt, he felt those hands hold his hips still inside of the brunette as the fingers inside of him forced the cum right out of him and into the boy he was buried in.

Bradin was in a daze; he was now lifting himself up and letting himself fall down, his hands on Jay's shoulders while Jay helped Derrick move on his brothers cock. It wasn't long before Bradin cam inside of his brother, the boys eyes going wide as he felt his brother cumming inside of him and filling him up; Bradin and Jay allowed Derrick to get off and sit on the sand next to them as they continued to go at it, Jay chasing his release while Bradin was just drunk on lust for more.

Jay held the young surfer down on his cock as he filled him; finally being able to fuck Bradin was a dream come true and even though he wanted to have a dream like this again he didn't want to hog the boy right now.

Tanner was sandwiched between Adam and Fordie as the two doubled him, they fucked him in turn, one pulling out while one pushed in and the guy loved it, even if it hurt a little. Adam and Fordie held Tanner between them, each using one arm to support his weight while they fucked him; they let their free hands roam the boy's body and tease and torture him until he was begging them for more.

Jay was leaning back against a boulder watching Bradin and Cameron making out while Taylor and Derrick were licking at his dick, the two young boys enjoying themselves as they licked and sucked his big dick and he couldn't complain either.

Cameron felt Bradin ease into him, he had just admitted to liking the boy and the blond teen returned his feelings, he couldn't be happier as he felt Bradin bottom out in him while they continued to make out. Bradin began a slow pace, both of them wanting it to be slow and pleasure filled rather then the harsh pounding they had gotten from Tanner.

No one else existed as the two teens kissed, Bradin pulling out and pushing back in, setting a slow pace but still made sure to hit that spot inside of Cameron that made the boy see stars, and the boy did see stars from the way Bradin pleasured him. Cameron felt his straining cock rubbing between them, their sweat slicked stomachs creating the perfect friction to bring him closer to his climax with each of Bradin's motions.

Tanner let his voice loose as he screamed his release into the cool night air, Adam and Fordie each biting his neck to stifle their own sounds of release as they came inside of the abusive boy. Jay pumping a load into two awaiting and willing mouths, the two boys making him cum so hard that he blacks out for a moment.

Cameron and Bradin share a moment, their eyes locked as they reach their end at the same time, both knowing that this event has started something between them, something new and hot.

They all lay naked on the beach in a tangle of limbs, the cool night breeze from the ocean welcome on their heated sweat slicked skin. They each start to get up and get dressed before heading off, it takes some of them a little longer to recover but eventually it is just Bradin and Cameron left on the beach, they lay in each others embrace watching as the sun comes up and heats their cooled bodies. The two teens make love once more before getting dressed and going home, each happy that they found each other and each happy that they can call the other "boyfriend".

Leave a review/comment, it always helps to hear what people think. I miss this story, the good ones always get cancelled; anyhow, if anyone wants another chapter about just Bradin and Cameron let me know, or if you want another orgy that's cool too, just ask for it.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
